unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronnie McDoggle
Ronnie McDoggle (Parody version of Ronald McDonald) is a fast food clown, owner of the McDoggles and a character from Fat Pizza. He ordered the Small Hawaiian Pizzas, But Bobo said "We Don't make small pizzas, Only Medium or Large." But all that clown wants is a small one. Over an Hour later, he still hasn't got his Small Hawaiian Pizzas and he was very frustrated at Bobo, till when he finally got his Small Hawaiian, the Pizza was cold. He also did the same thing to Stu Pickles, (but he ordered a Chocolate Pudding instead of the pizza). But Stu actually gave it to his niece, Angelica Pickles (who is not hungry anymore.) He says poooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo alot. Origins This was originate from the Pizza episode, Freaky Pizza. While Pauly is looking after his baby cousin and Sleek got up with the chicks and drank the liquid and put him to sleep, Back at the Fat Pizza Shop, Bobo is seen making Pizzas and the phone rang, he answered the phone and said, "Fat Pizza, Pizza's, They're big and they're cheesy." Ronnie McDoggle was on the phone and asked him does he have the hawaiian pizzas and that is a yes. The kids were so noisy and the clown told them to be quiet but they would,nt listen. Bobo said to him that is he going to make an order or what? Ronnie McDoggle ordered a Small Hawaiian. Bobo eclaims "We don't make small pizza's only medium or large." But all he wants is a small one. One kid spilled the Coca Cola and the clowns make up was in a mess, so he yelled at the kids and swore at them. Later, Ronnie McDoggle called Fat Pizza again, having a complain about his small hawaiian pizzas. He has been waiting for over an hour. Bobo then called Pauly (who is one the train next to these 2 fat guys then there was a train crash and he is still alive) that there is a customer complaining about the pizza and remind him to deliver that pizza and also tell him to use a scooter. When Pauly got to McDoggles, Ronnie was complaining that his pizza is cold. Pauly has his owns problems and Ronnie McDoggle is so feroius that the Pizza man (Pauly) would not help him about the cold pizza. Then Pauly drove off. Movie This version of Ronnie McDoggle is alot different from the one above. The Difference is, He looks alot more like Ronald McDonald except he has orange hair & Ovalralls, Brown Shoes and he's Greek. Ronnie McDoggle (the one above) had Red hair (like Ronald McDonald has), with Red & Yellow top, Checkered-coloured Shorts and same boots as this Ronnie McDoggle (from the movie). This Ronnie McDoggle right here, Infact he's Greek, He also has his own army, and it's his clones, 40 billions of them. Pauly thought the clown was supposed to be Scottish-American man, But he was WRONG!!! Actors *Andrew Doyle - Pizza episode Freaky Pizza. *George Kapiniaris - Movie * Toilet - Cheez Category:Maniacs Category:Evil Category:Guys with quotes Category:Weirdos Category:Freaks Category:Losers Category:Epics Category:Dangerous Food Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Jerks Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Fat people Category:Dead guys Category:Guys